Slipped Away
by LancoChang
Summary: Free desperately tries to save Eruka from Shibusen but he finds her mortally wounded. Will he save her or is it too late?


Silent winds blow as snowflakes fell from the grey sky like small with stars being sent from heavens grace. You would thinks things were at peace until something dash's threw through the snow paradise. Huge and muscular it made it's way threw the woods to a city covered in snow. People gasped as alarms were triggered with this huge man running threw the streets heading towards the huge school in the middle of the city. Breaking threw the glass windows he lands in the hallways as students gasp and run in fright. He was rather tall and maybe in his 30's as his hair was a dark brown that went well with his tan skin. He wore a white t-shirt that had strange markings on his left shoulder. Further down he wore red pants that looked like it was tied with a red jacket around his waist. On his ankles he wore a chain ball that was attached to his left foot as he didn't wear any shoes. The man looks around as two of the students walked up to him. One was a girl with sand tan hair with green eyes while next to her was a boy with platinum white hair with red eyes.

"You're back immortal?" The girl asked

"I'm not here for you..." The immortal growled

"Well, your going to have to face us first before you go anywhere!" The boy shot back

"I have no time to play with you!" The immortal groaned

The two students didn't wait for him as the boy transformed into a scythe and went into the girls hand. The immortal man sighed as he had no choice but to play there game until he found the right opening.

"Maka let's be sure to end him quickly..." The boy said

"I know Soul but he's immortal remember..." Maka reminded him

"I have a name you know..." The immortal protested

"Either way we are going to have your soul!" Maka said

With that said Maka then attack the immortal as he evaded her and took hold of her and threw her out the window he broke. He wasn't in the mood to play with children as he had better things to do. As she was finally out of the way he makes his way further into the school. He looked in room after room until he barged into a room but fell down stairs in the process. Gaining his balance he makes his way further into the place until cell like blocks came to view. He looks around in each cell looking to see if anyone was in there.

"Eruka!" He called out

He then heard a small groan as he made his way to it. It was locked but he forced it open and saw a girl on the floor bleeding. It looked like she got done with torture as he dug into his pockets and got bandages out and started to cover up her wounds. If it weren't for the blood her hair wouldn't look so yucky as some blood was caked onto her sky blue hair and her spotted dress and blue undershirt were also covered in her blood. The immortal finally finished up wrapping up her wounds as he then lifted her.

"Eruka..." He tried waking her

"F... Free?" Eruka reply?

"Yeah... It's me..." Free smiled

Free then heard people heading there way as he took off into the shadows until they hit a dead end. Free looked around until people finally found then at the dead end.

"There's no escape!" A solider said

Free glared and gently put Eruka down as she was trying to stay awake. The men didn't know what he was planing until Free charged right into then killing them one by one. He wasn't going to lose this time. No not when Eruka is barely keeping awake. He needed a way out and the only way to do that was to kill anyone who got in the way. Blood flew and splattered across the floor and walls as Free managed to get it off him. He then took hold of Eruka again as he finally made he way back into the hallway of the school. Most of the students got out of the way as he jumped out of another window and exiting the city. It wasn't until he made his way back into the woods the alarms in the city became distant and no longer hearable. He then took of the jacket wrapped around his waist and covered Eruka in it as it was still snowing.

"You didn't have to..." Eruka panted

"I did it cause I wanted to..." Free replied

Eruka didn't know if he did it cause Medusa wanted him to or he just did it cause he wanted to play hero but either way she smiled at him. Free carried her for some time until Eruka told him to stop.

"I want to try and walk..." She gasped

"Your to weak to move right now... Just let me carry you..." Free protested

"It's ok... I believe the bleeding stopped..." Eruka reinsure him

Free was reluctant but he let her have her way as he gently set her onto her feet. He warned her if the people after them caught up he was going to carry her again but Eruka smiled and said it wouldn't be a problem. The two walked for a ways as Free watched over Eruka closely making sure she didn't fall. He got to paranoid as he forced her to hold his hand to ensure she wouldn't fall. Eruka smiled as she took hold of his huge hand and they continue there way home.

"You let me know if your too tired..." Free told her

"I will..." Eruka replied

"I mean it!" Free insisted

"I know..." Eruka smiled

Free wanted to continue insisting until he felt her let go of his hand and her arms wrapped around his waist. Free stood there as Eruka snuggled her head against his back. He looked down as he saw blood stain his white shirt. He didn't move as Eruka continued to snuggle up to him.

"So warm..." She sighed

Free didn't say a word until he felt her slowly fall. He turned and caught her in time as he stayed knelt down. He then saw her wound bleeding threw the bandages.

"I told you to let me know when your tired..." Free shot at her

"Sorry... I just got tired..." Eruka chuckled

"Ok... I'll let you off the hook then..." Free smiled

"Free..." Eruka called

"Yes Eruka?" Free replied

"Where are we? Are we home yet?" She asked

"Y... Yeah..." Free choked

"Is Medusa angry?" Eruka asked

"Yeah... She was nagging at me for not telling her where I was..." Free lied

Eruka chuckled as Free hugged her tightly, gently petting her sky blur hair with his hand.

"Free..." Eruka called out again

"Yeah?" Free replied

"I feel so tired and cold... And it looks like nights arriving..." She went on

"You tired cause of our trip... It took us all day to get home..." Free replied

"Free... Can I tell you something?" Eruka asked

"Anything..." Free replied

"I love you..." Eruka said

Free choked as he then held Eruka tighter as tears fell from his face. He tried to control them but no matter how hard he tried more seemed to replace them.

"I love you too Eruka... Very much..." Free replied

Eruka sighed in contentment as she gently hugs him but went limp shortly after. Free noticed as he looks at her as she didn't move. Snow continued to fall as he wiped the hair from her face.

"Eruka?" He called

She didn't respond as more tears continue to fall from his eyes as he hugged her closely again. He tried to wake her as she refused to wake. He looked on the snow and saw blood. She lied about her injury healing as blood continued to cover up on Free's shirt and pants

"You dummy..." He sobbed

He wished he got there sooner maybe then she would still be here smiling and laughing at him for being an idiot. She was always telling him he was to reckless and should think ahead before making a move but he always shrugged it off and told her she worried to much and should lighten up but now he regretted those words. Memories began to flash as he recalled his times with her. All the times she would smile, joke around, coward away from Medusa's wrath. All came to him as clear as day but it too late for regrets as she had already slipped away.

"I'll miss you..."

FIN

**Aurthor's note: **_This is actually an old fic I wrote... It was based off the song Slipped Away from Avril Lavigne. Anyway I hope you enjoy this sad fic._


End file.
